


Happy Anniversary.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

Days had turned to weeks, then to months and now it almost been a year and Agent Aaron Hotchner had never been so happy in his life.

Loving Spencer, living with Spencer, had turned out to be better than he had ever imagined.

Everyone had accepted things, the whole team had been behind them and by now they were old news, gossip had died down, there was always something else to talk about.  
If the team had wondered what would happen, if they had concerns about the relationship, well that was all in the past.   
Very little had changed at work. Hotch took care not to play favourites.  
At home it was a different matter, he loved showing Spencer how much he cared.

When he realised the date, he was determined to make it special, it wasn’t long before he thought of the perfect gift.

Reid had been trying unsuccessfully for some time to get tickets to a new hot musical on Broadway.  
He had joined mailing sites and early access phone lines but their job was not conducive to sitting by a phone or waiting for a site opening on the net.  
The whole office, indeed probably the whole building, knew how much Spencer wanted to see this musical.

An evening spent alone when Reid was out with Garcia and J.J gave him time to think.  
He rang his brother and explained what he wanted.  
Josh laughed, “Well I do know someone who may be able to help, I’m doing a little thing for him soon, remember Zack Molino?”

“Your old friend from college, yes of course, he came and spent the holidays with us a couple of time. Could he help?”

“Yes, well, maybe, look I’ll give you his number, you can only try ringing him.”

 

"Zack Molino?"

“Zack, I don’t know if you remember me, Aaron Hotchner, Josh’s brother?” 

“O.M.G. Aaron…of course I do, I had a mad crush on you back in the day. You’re F.B.I. guy now aren’t you? What have I done?”

“Nothing I hope. I’m trying to get a couple of tickets for a show, Josh said you might be able to help me out.”

He explained, about the anniversary and how he wanted to surprise his partner, when he mentioned the name of the show Zack whistled.

“They’re like gold dust, I probably could get you some though, I know a few seats are kept for special guests. “

“Anything you could do, I’d be grateful.”

“She must be a very special lady.”

“He, is very special yes, I love him very much.”

“Ooh can’t wait to meet him. Does this mean I might have had a shot back when I was visiting your house?”

“We’ll never know.” Laughed Hotch.

“I’ll have a ring round then call you back in half hour or so.”

“Special Agent Aaron Hotchner?”

“Wow that sounds so stern, not like you at all. I’ve managed to get you a couple of tickets but they are going to cost you.”

“Whatever your price, It’ll be worth it.”

“I don’t want your money Hotch I have a little problem.” Zack explained what he wanted and spent the next twenty minutes talking Hotch into it.

“So Josh is doing it, and one of my suits dropped out, he’s around your age, please, I promise it will be fun. Josh can talk you through it.”

“I’ve done nothing like that for years.”

“You were in the drama club, come on, let yourself go. Front stalls seats Aaron, backstage to meet the guy himself. Can’t top that.”

Reluctantly, shaking his head, thinking of the smile on Reid’s face he agreed.

 

A few weeks later.

Hotch woke with a smile on his face as he felt Spencer’s mouth wrapped round his hard length, he rocked up a couple of times then tugged on the brown waves.  
“Happy Anniversary.”  
Spencer slid up his body and claimed his lips for a deep passionate kiss.  
“Happy Anniversary, I wasn’t sure you wanted to do….celebrate……I love you.”  
“It’s been a year, worth a celebration don’t you think?” Hotch pulled Spencer down and kissed him again forcefully, then he slid open the drawer by the bed and took out an envelope. “Happy Anniversary.”

Reid opened the envelope and let out what could only be classed as a shriek.

“Hamilton tickets….Hamilton tickets…genuine Hamm……I love you so much.” They kissed again.  
“But how? I mean, who did you have to shoot….or sleep with…? He frowned. “You didn’t? No of course not.” 

Hotch laughed again and kissed his nose then his mouth.  
“No didn’t shoot anyone or sleep with anyone, I’m guessing this is the best present ever. So will I be waking up with a smile on my face tomorrow also?”

“Sweetie, you’ll be waking up with a smile on your face for the next hundred years after this.”  
He put the tickets down and slipped back down his lover’s body to finish off what he had begun.

Having the day off was almost a celebration in itself.   
They made love and showered then wandered down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.   
Hotch was cooking eggs and waffles with a new gadget he hadn’t been able to resist.  
Reid was making coffee and a pot of herb tea for himself when there was a ring on the doorbell.

Reid looked at the clock and grinned,” That’s probably your gift now”.

Hotch went to answer the door.  
“Hi Dad, Happy Anniversary, where’s Spencer? Got anything to eat, I’m starving.”

“Jack!” Hotch shouted in surprise, grabbing his son for a hug and laughing as he wriggled free.  
He turned to his sister standing on the doorstep. “Rachel, come in, thanks for bringing him.”

“Spencer arranged it. No I want to settle my brood into the hotel, but we’re coming back for dinner later.”  
She kissed his cheek, shouted good bye to Jack and returned to the car.

They spent a nice day with Jack playing video games and watching movies.  
Rachel, her husband and her three boys joined them for dinner and Hotch looked around the table with a lump in his throat.  
His lover had turned this day into a wonderful family occasion.  
He kissed Spencer gently, “Thank you. This is perfect.”

Jack and his cousins began cat-calling…’get a room dudes’ and Rachel frowned at her boys and lifted her glass.  
“To you Spencer, I didn’t think anyone could make my brother so happy after…well.. you know…”she nodded at Jack,” but here’s to you both. Happy anniversary.”

 

A month later.

Garcia loved watching flash-mobs.  
Trying to pick out the people in the crowd who were going to join in.   
Dancing ones were best, she loved dancing, she wished just once she could be present when one began.  
So far she had had no luck, so occasionally, when they were having a quiet spell, when she was waiting for orders…err… requests from her team, she looked around the internet for ones she had missed.  
One popped up practically on the doorstep and she clicked on the link.

She rubbed her eyes in disbelief after a couple of minutes, then took off her glasses and cleaned them thoroughly.  
She watched it through five or six time then called for Reid to come and look.

“What am I looking at?”

“Hamilton flash-mob. Outside the Theatre downtown.”

“Why?”

“There is someone I think you’ll recognise.”

“Someone famous? Lin-Manuel himself?”

“Better.”

“Better?”

“Mm keep looking.”

“Oh that guy…he looks like Hotch’s brother…I’ve met him…Josh…he’s cool…yes he used to be a dancer.”

“Keep looking…at the next guy that comes on….”

“W.T.F…Hotch!”

“He’s really good.”

Spencer rubbed his hands through his hair. “Well I guess I know where the tickets came from.” He grinned.” Run it again.”


End file.
